


Crushed

by beetle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetle/pseuds/beetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble written for the spander132 moodring prompt: crushed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crushed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Didn't do it.  
> Notes/Spoilers/Warnings: AU, set in S7, around the time of Sleeper.

Spike has perfect hands.  
  
Marble-hard, smoke-soft, death-pale--these are the hands of a butcher, a surgeon, a poet. Shapely, precise fingers and a palm unmarred by the throb of living blood, these hands have twisted and taken, tortured and turned. They've inspired dreams of fleeting caresses and slow seduction in even the most red-blooded American male.  
  
Curled gracefully around a flash of silver and orange, shrouded in smoke and leather--even in the routine dance of pat-down/light-up, these hands are fucking flawless.  
  
 _Perfect_.  
  
Spike’s hands, his beautiful . . . fucking . . .  _hands_ \--  
  
\--are crushing my windpipe.


End file.
